halofandomcom-20200222-history
John-117/Quotes
''Halo: Combat Evolved *"Captain Keyes." - To Jacob Keyes, upon entering the bridge, marking his first line in the Halo trilogy and series. *"No thanks to your driving, yes." - When Cortana asked him if he slept well. *"I understand." - To Captain Keyes, who briefed his mission: [[The Pillar of Autumn (Halo: Combat Evolved level)|Escape from ''The Pillar of Autumn with Cortana]]. *"Don't get any funny ideas." - To Cortana, after putting her chip in his helmet. *"Punch it." - Stepping into the Bumblebee. *"We'll be fine." - In the Bumblebee, when Cortana suggested taking a seat. * "You all right?" - To Cortana, who is uploaded into Halo's Control Room. *"So… what sort of weapon is it?" - To Cortana, inside Halo's Control Center. *"Let's stay focused. Halo... how do we use it against the Covenant?" - To Cortana, inside Halo's Control Center. *"Slow down. You're losing me." - When Cortana realizes Halo is something more than a weapon. *"Something buried? Where?" - To Cortana, who explains to him the Covenant found something they became afraid of. *"No, nothing."- After 343 Guilty Spark asks John if something is wrong. *"Hold on now, he's a friend." - To Cortana, after returning to the Control Center with the Index. *"Yes… activate Halo's defenses, and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." - When Cortana asked him if he knew what he almost did. *"Enough! The Flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out." - To Cortana and 343 Guilty Spark, stopping their argument. *"That's not going to happen." - To 343 Guilty Spark, now an enemy, who tried to take Cortana away from him. *"Let's find a ride, and get to the Captain." - When the final Phase Pulse Generator is neutralized. *"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." - When Cortana suggests about a teleportation. a Banshee *Cortana: This thing is falling apart! **John-117: It'll hold. *Cortana: We're not gonna make it! **John-117: We'll make it. *Cortana: Pull up! Pull up! Banshee crashes *Cortana: sardonic You did that on purpose, didn't you? *"How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" - To Cortana, when 343 Guilty Spark stops the Pillar of Autumn's self-destruct sequence. ** Cortana: considering Not much; A well placed grenade, maybe, but why-- *''just calmly tosses up a grenade, catching it again when it drops'' **Cortana: …yeah Okay, I'm coming with you. * "Here we go." - Upon climbing into a Longsword's pilot seat, escaping from the Pillar of Autumn. *"Did anyone else make it?" - To Cortana, when they escaped from Halo's destruction on a Longsword. *"No. I think we're just getting started." - When Cortana says that it is finished. ''Halo 2 *"Tell ''that to the Covenant." - To the Gunnery Sergeant, who was lamenting about expense of John's armor. *"You told me there wouldn't be any cameras."- to Avery Johnson before walking to enter bridge of Cairo Station *"(simultaneously with Johnson) Thanks." - To Cortana, who complimented either the Chief's new armor or Sgt. Johnson's uniform. *"Yes sir, I need a weapon." - To Avery Johnson, when order of defending Cairo Station is given from Lord Hood. *"How much time was left?" - To Cortana, after uploading her to the Covenant bomb. *"Sir. Permission to leave the station. - To Lord Hood. *"To give the Covenant back their bomb." - To Lord Hood, explaining the reason for leaving Cairo Station. *"I won't." - To Cortana, who asked what if he miss the Covenant carrier. *"Commander, we've got a problem." - To Miranda Keyes, when the strike team realize the Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo. *"Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." - to the The Arbiter, who struggles from the Gravemind's tentacles. *"This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." - To the Arbiter. *"Your pal. Where's he going?" - To the Prophet of Mercy, dying from a Flood Infection Form. *"That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." - To Cortana, in High Charity. *"After I'm through with Truth..." - to Cortana, moments before leaving High Charity with the Forerunner Dreadnought, thus leaving Cortana behind. *"This is Spartan-117, can anyone hear me? Over." - After the Forerunner Dreadnought jumped out of Slipspace near Earth. *"Sir, finishing this fight." - To Lord Hood, from the Forerunner Dreadnought as closes-in on Earth. ''Halo 3 *"Yeah. You're not." - To Avery Johnson, who states they're not leaving him here. *"She stayed behind." - When Sgt. Johnson asks him where Cortana is. *"Likewise, ma'am." - When finally meeting Miranda Keyes' who was glad to see him. *"What about Halo?" - To Lord Hood, upon entering Crow's Nest Command Center. *"The rings will kill us all." - To Miranda Keyes when talking about Halo. *"Green. Sir." - To Lord Hood, who asks about his operational status. *"Does he usually mention me?" - After the High Prophet of Truth's message. *"Worse." - To Thel 'Vadam at the end of The Storm, when asked if more Jiralhanae are coming. *"Wait. Leave her alone." - To 343 Guilty Spark, now an ally, who attempts to fix Cortana's storage unit. *"On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill ''me." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"It's just a message." - On board the Shadow of Intent, realizing that Cortana's storage unit is merely a recording. *"I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back." - To Lord Hood, who opposes going through the portal in pursuit of the Prophet of Truth. *"That's...our galaxy. We're beyond the rim." - In the Ark's cartographer, which shows him, the Arbiter, and 343 Guilty Spark their location: Out of the Milky Way galaxy. *"What is this place?" *"This is the Ark?" *"That's a first." - When 343 Guilty Spark states that he was wrong and that he thought the Ark was a Shield World. *"Not close enough." - At the Ark's Citadel, when Commander Keyes asks for his proximity from Truth. *"When did you know?" - To the hidden 343 Guilty Spark, upon discovering Installation 04B. *"Light it." - To 343 Guilty Spark, who asks what he'll do with the new Halo. *"You know me. When I make a promise..." - When he finds Cortana in the infected High Charity. *"Lucky me. Do you still have it?" - To Cortana, asking if she still has the Activation Index from Installation 04. *"Thought I'd try shooting my way out—mix things up a little." - To Cortana. *"We'll head for the Portal. And we'll all go home." - When Cortana comments about how it is unknown what will happen when they activate the unfinished Halo. *"I'm getting you out of here." - To Sgt. Johnson, who received a lethal laser wound from the rampant 343 Guilty Spark. *"We'll make it." - To Cortana, on board the UNSC frigate . *"What happened?" *"It's finished." - On board the second half of the drifting Forward Unto Dawn. *"Wake me… When you need me." - To Cortana, shutting himself into the Cryotube. ''Halo Legends'' - "The Package" *"We make our own luck, but I'll always be there when you need me." - To Dr. Halsey, when she claims some of his luck must have rubbed off on her, to which she responds, "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." *"Not lucky enough, we lost two Spartans today. Solomon, Arthur, and that Elite we encountered, he was strong. I have to be stronger." - To Halsey when she tells John how lucky he is. ''Halo: Reach Firefight Voice Many of John's Firefight quotes are references to previous ''Halo games, or are humorous. Note that most of these humorous lines are non-canon, as John-117 is very unlikely to joke as much as he does in Reach's Firefight (note that even when John does joke, canon-wise, he is usually sarcastic). *"What are you lookin' at?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory or staring at him for a while in-game. *"You need a weapon?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. Also said when staring at him during a brief period of time in Firefight. *"Did ya… miss me?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. A reference to Cortana's last line in Halo 3. *"Finish this Fight!" - If stared at for some time by a teammate. A reference to the Halo 3 tagline. *"Time to give the Covenant back their bombs." - When equipping the Plasma Launcher. A reference to his line during the level Cairo Station in Halo 2. *"I'm just getting started." - When on a Killing Spree. A reference to one of his last lines in Combat Evolved. *"Headshot, great." - After headshotting an enemy. *"It's hurt!" - After injuring an enemy. *"It's injured." - Also after injuring an enemy. *"My target is down." - After killing an enemy. *"Tango down." - After killing an enemy. *"Alright, too easy." - After killing a group of enemies. *"Scratch one Covenant." - After killing or firing at an enemy. *"You're going down." *"Come get me." - When running towards a group of enemies. *"That one's mine." *"Take a seat" - After scoring a headshot. *"Headshot." *"Ready." - Spawning *"At the ready." *"It's dead." - After killing an enemy. *"Frag out." When throwing a grenade. *"Cover me, I'm reloading." *"Reloading." *"Hostile eliminated." *"Great." - After killing an enemy. *"Ha!" - When throwing a grenade. *"Not bad." - After killing an enemy. *"This is bad." - When stuck with a Plasma Grenade. *"I'm stuck, get clear!" Also when stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Get away!" - Also when stuck by a Plasma Grenade. *"Get behind me." - When switching to a Rocket Launcher. *"Stand clear." - When using a Rocket Launcher. *"Plasma Launcher, ready." - When switching to a Plasma Launcher. *"See a heavy target?" - When firing the Plasma Launcher. *"Shots on target." - When aiming a weapon. *"Betcha I can stick it." -When switching to a Plasma Launcher, a reference to the Halo 2 E3 2003 trailer. *"Spartan-117, locked and loaded." - When switching to the Fuel Rod *"Fuel Rod, ready to fire." - When picking up a Fuel Rod *"Rockets, ready." - When equipping a Rocket Launcher. *"Let's mix things up a little." - Also said when equipping a Rocket Launcher. A reference to one of his Halo 3 lines. *"This ends here!" - Near the completion of a Boss Wave. *"Good work." - After winning. *"You know, I remember my gear being a lot cleaner than this." - IWHBYD Skull might be required. *"Quick and painless." - After headshotting an enemy. *"Anti-vehicle, up." - When switching to the Spartan Laser. *"Spartan Laser, ready." - When switching to the Spartan Laser. *"Maybe I am a demon." *"Demon this!" *"Master Chief Laser, up." When equipping or switching to Spartan Laser, referring to the fact that he is a Spartan, and the weapon is a Spartan Laser. *"Let's try to stay focused." To the player if you stare at him. *"You hear that voice in your head, too?" - If you stare at him for a brief time, referring to Cortana. *"Permission to speak… you know what, forget it." - If you continue staring. *"Trust me, you really don't want to piss me off." - If stared at for over three minutes. *"That voice in my head… Sounds hot." - Said at random times, referring to Cortana. *"You want me to talk?… I won't." When stared at for a long time. *"Enough!" -If the player stares at him long enough. *"I need a weapon." - Said when low on ammunition, a reference to one of his most famous lines, "I need a weapon.". *"This fight… is finished…" - Upon death, also a reference to Halo 3's tagline, "Finish the Fight". *"It ends here..." - Upon death. *"If you've got intel, I need to hear it." - When stared at for a long time. ''Halo 4 *"Where are we?" - After waking up from cryosleep. *"Why did you wake me?" *"You've been busy." - To Cortana. *"Ready to get back to work?" - To Cortana, after exiting the cryo-chamber. *"Could it be a rescue team?" - When Cortana detects intrusion alerts on multiple decks of the ''Forward Unto Dawn. *"How long was I out?" - John asking how long he was in cryosleep. *"Somebody should have found us by now." - After Cortana tells John he was asleep for four years, seven months, and ten days. *"What was that?" - After the Forward Unto Dawn is scanned by Requiem. *"Right." - After Cortana tells John that some areas of the Forward Unto Dawn might have lost pressure, and John falls into the evevator shaft. *"I thought we had a truce with the Covenant." - After pushing an attacking Storm Sangheili down the evevator shaft. *"Maybe they haven't reconized us." - After seeing an big Covenant Remnant fleet around the Forward Unto Dawn and Requiem. *"We need to get off this ship." *"Are any of the ship defenses online?" *"These Covenant seem more finatical that the ones we fought before." - John, on the Covenant Remnant. *"Cortana." - After seeing Cortana expericence a brief moment of Rampancy. *"One thing at a time." - After Cortana remarks about not knowing about the Forward Unto Dawn orbiting Requiem. *"The Covenant weren't the ones scanning us." - After John is scanned by Requiem. *"Where are we?" - After crash-landing on Requiem. *"Cortana?" - After Cortana experiences a moment of Rampancy. *"Something was wrong even before we left the Dawn." - John acknowing Cortana's rampant moment on the Dawn, after Cortana insists that she's fine. *"Cortana." - After Cortana insists a second time that she's fine. *"8 years…" - After Cortana reveals she was put into service 8 years ago. *"Halsey." *"We need to find Halsey." *"She made you. She can fix you." - John, thinking that Halsey can address Cortana's rampancy. *"How many ships made it through the roof?" - John asking Cortana how many Covenant Remnant ships entered Requiem. *"We still need a ride home." Trailers Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer *'Cortana': "Chief?!" *'John-117': "Hang on!" *'Cortana': "Betcha can't stick it." *'John-117 ''(surrounded by multiple Energy Sword-wielding Elites) : plasma grenade "You're on." [[Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade|Plasma Grenade]] Starry Night Trailer *Marine: "Marine! Fall back, now!" *Sergeant Major: "Any sign of the Chief?" *'''Third Marine: "Negative, sir. I think we lost him." *'John-117': "Not yet." Halo 4 Trailer *"I'm here!" - To Cortana after he suddenly woke up inside the cryotube. Category:Quotes Category:Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 Category:Halo: Reach Category:Pages with Quotes